


字裡行間（CP：模特/潤雅潤）

by kaoki1103



Series: 模特 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: ABO設定, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoki1103/pseuds/kaoki1103
Summary: 預計是中篇。磁石的「籬下間的距離」中另外寫的模特線。分開看是沒問題的，兩篇只是共享同一世界的時間。CP方向左右不分，後續可能有互攻。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Series: 模特 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732789
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

在一個和平常沒什麼區別的早晨中，物流車停在書店前，一早開店的相葉雅紀負責簽收了新來的貨物。

當初剛進入這間書店工作的時候，就被推來負責文學這一區。相葉當時對文學根本一竅不通，最初會想來應徵的原因，也只是想在偷閒時看免費的漫畫罷了，被推來負責這區讓他有點措手不及，所幸一開始有願意帶人的前輩熱心指導他。相葉在前輩的指導下很快就上手，而因為文學區的期刊櫃整理起來相較容易，前輩大致教了方法後就讓這部分給自己一人負責。

對文學沒有研究的相葉在更新架上期刊時，很膚淺的被一本封面設計很漂亮的文學誌給吸引。稍微翻閱了一下，這期期刊剛好有初次投稿的作家的短篇作品，那名作家叫『松本潤』。前輩當時跟他說有興趣的話偷偷帶回去看，隔天帶回店內就好。

相葉琢磨著多看點書也許對之後工作也有幫助，於是把這本文學誌帶回家。讀完那篇初投的作品覺得挺有意思的，從這時開始他學著靜下心去閱讀以前看了都會想睡的文學。之後每隔幾個月，就會在這本期刊上不顯眼的地方看到『松本潤』這名字，從自己剛入社開始這份工作的時候，持續到他已升到小組長職位的現在。

相葉默默的記住了，這個當時於雜誌上看到初次揭露作品的作家，職務之便還能一直有機會閱讀他在雜誌上的文章。相葉便擅自把那位『松本潤』當作和自己在工作上一起成長的對象。要是被『松本潤』本人知道這種事，大概會覺得自己被奇怪的人盯上吧。相葉一邊這樣想，一邊慶幸著自己待的書店也不是甚麼會有出版社來辦簽名會的地方。

相葉將送來的貨物開箱後，照著上架計畫表一一分類。看到那本當初吸引他目光的文學誌，仔細想想好像很久一段時間沒看到『松本潤』在這雜誌上，也一直沒看過『松本潤』有甚麼獨立的刊物。連雜誌上都沒看到的話⋯難道是他已經放棄寫作了嗎⋯如果換作是自己的話大概很快就撐不住了吧。

在內心亂下定論順帶感慨一番，一邊繼續拆另一箱貨物。隨後便在一本沒看過的新刊上，看到熟悉的三個字出現在封面上。翻了計劃表的下一頁比對確認一下，原來『松本潤』是有自己的獨立作品所以雜誌才暫停了嗎⋯同為圖書相關產業鏈上一起成長的夥伴，就來幫他一把吧。私心的決定等到陳列時，偷偷排在最容易被人翻閱的位置。自己則拿起一本放在員工欲購買的櫃子上。

松本潤從大學畢業前就開始投稿了，具體上是什麼時候開始寫作的，自己也記不得。在畢業前夕，周遭的同學都開始在就業活動中尋找入社會第一步的同時，松本便收到出版社入選刊載的通知。

那時自負的認為也許自己可以靠這行吃飯，沒想到後面幾年就持續著不溫不火的狀態。也不是說自己的作品完全沒有曝光度，但就是一直都在雜誌中不起眼的一角中停留，且也不是每期都有機會，一個短篇結束之後，下一篇能被刊載的機會也得看出版方的意見。  
不斷嘗試著跟自己的編輯商量短篇集的出版，但一直被推託著，久了也就倦了不再過問。自己還有機會在雜誌中的一角發表個小品，倒也不是個壞事。

之後已經不是第一次被家人問起，什麼時候去找個正經的工作。迫於壓力下，只得厚著臉去問看看認識的朋友那的公司有沒有什麼契約制的職缺。  
在這種多元性別的社會下，他身為Alpha還得這樣透過關係找工作，說實話是蠻沒面子的。但也因為自己是Alpha，就讀的大學也不差，認識的也不乏是一些事業成功的人士，所以找工作倒也不太困難。

然寫出來的作品能不能受歡迎，跟自己是不是Alpha完全沒有關係，原先除了自己興趣之外，這種情況更讓他覺得有挑戰性，不過最後事與願違。於是在找到工作後，就暗自決定是時候放棄自己那一直停滯不前的寫作理想。  
著手開始整理書房內的各式書信、手札時，翻了翻自己一直在籌劃長篇作品的筆記。自己要是就這樣雪藏它，往後在當社畜的日子大概也會一直是心中的遺憾吧。  
有了這就是最後一篇的心理建設下，反倒更有動力繼續執筆，之後便規劃起一邊工作一邊完成這篇長篇的生活。

因為之前就花了不少時間在構思，接著歷時數個月將作品完成，再次向出版社投稿，和熟識的編輯提說這次會是最後一次來投稿。編輯當下沒說什麼，過了幾天便打來電話說這次作品很不錯，連部門的主編都認定是可以出版的。但也提醒松本首部作品印量不會有多大數目，不要太過期待獲得的版稅收入。  
松本認為他現在也有了工作，這也只是當作不想留下遺憾而投稿的。倒也不在乎版稅是如何，能出版這件事就足以讓自己樂上好一陣子。

收到出版確切時間的消息後，在那段期間情緒相當高漲。由於不得志的寫作生涯，松本並沒有向周遭的人大肆宣揚自己正在寫作一事。加上本身克己的個性，該做的事都效率完成，生活仍是規律的運作，沒讓朋友、同事們有所察覺。  
出版日期是個不起眼的平日，松本的工作也進入了有特休可以劃的階段，於是就特別在這日期劃上了休假。在同事面前說是偶爾想突襲回老家給父母個驚喜，但實際上是想要去偷偷看自己的作品上架的情況。

松本並不想去住家附近的書店，總覺得被認得他的店員看到就特別的彆扭。除了因為自己Alpha的身分，似乎也因為有著容易讓人留下深刻印象的長相，只要是去同一間店幾次，店員常常都會記得他。  
電車上決定好在從沒停留過的一站下車，逛了逛周遭，幾公尺處的轉角就有一家書店。

踏入書店後環顧四周環境，店內裝潢主要以淺色木質為主，使整體環境讓人感到溫馨。門口中央的區塊會擺設當月的主題，每次主題都會放不同類型的書籍，算是這家店的特色。  
這個月貌似是外語學習之類的活動，所以擺放的不外乎就是一些語言學習的書籍或是翻譯文學。

松本在店內逛逛，一邊尋找自己出的書所在的角落，一邊壓抑著雀躍的心情。走到現代文學的區域，那裡有個店員正在作陳列展示的工作。書櫃側邊靠中央走道的那一區塊要放新書區，店員就站在那處忙碌，似乎對排列的位置有點舉棋不定，排好後往後站一點看整體，不太滿意的樣子又再繼續調整。  
松本見他前方就是一疊自己的書，便想上前去看看店員在做什麼。撫著下巴認真思考的店員沒察覺他一直被松本注視，直到松本走近站在他身側快一公尺才發現對方的靠近。

「啊，抱歉。客人您要找什麼書嗎？」，店員見旁邊出現一位客人，便馬上放下書籍詢問。  
「呃⋯不、不用。這些是什麼？」，松本指著他正在佈置的區塊明知故問。  
「這些是新上架的書籍，我正在調整位置。想讓這本書可以在最容易讓人拿起來翻閱的位置，但不知道這樣排有沒有達到效果。」，店員不太好意思的朝著松本微笑。  
「我覺得挺好的⋯這個位置我剛剛走來第一眼就看到這本書了。」，故作淡定的給出對店員陳列展示的感想。  
店員得到肯定的答案便露齒笑著，笑的時候眼角有好幾道摺子， 「是嗎？那太好了，有興趣的話，我也很推薦來讀讀看這本喔。我昨天已經先買回去看了，雖然我很不會說話⋯說不出什麼很厲害的感想⋯但我覺得很有趣。」

松本怔怔望著眼前向他推薦書的店員，店員的名牌上寫著相葉。這是他第一次直面著自己的讀者，還被當面給予正面的評價，實在不知道怎麼做出回應⋯但相葉也不知道他就是作者本人，現下這樣的情況反倒讓松本羞於開口。  
「好、謝謝⋯我慢慢逛⋯」，不知道自己在逃避什麼的松本往另一側書櫃走去，心不在焉的隨意拿一本書假裝在閱讀。連腦袋都感覺得到臉頰的溫度，自己到底是在不好意思什麼啊⋯

工作日中，書店的顧客不會太多。松本覺得待太久的話，大概會被認為是可疑人士吧。於是拿了一本以前自己在上面刊載的雜誌到櫃台結帳，在櫃檯幫忙結帳的是那位叫相葉的店員。

「這邊幫您結帳，啊、這本期刊。剛剛向您推薦的書，那位作者以前的第一篇就在這本期刊上發表喔。不好意思，好像說得太多⋯」，相葉說著說著意識到自己的多話，越說越小聲而面露羞赧，對自己遇到喜歡的東西總會滔滔不絕的習慣感到很不好意思。  
「沒關係，謝謝你。」，松本盡量擺出禮貌性的微笑，透過相葉剛剛說的話，對方從首篇開始就看過他的文章，心裡不免有些高興，卻不敢表現的太明顯。  
「您不介意就太好了⋯對了，我們店內會員募集中，常來這裏有需要的話可以幫我填一下資料，不定期有會員限定的活動喔。」，相葉一邊說一邊拿出填單。  
松本猶豫短短幾秒，還是接過表格在櫃檯另一端填寫。填寫的片刻，似乎是到了附近公司的休息時間，店內人開始比剛剛多了些。松本填完見相葉忙著結帳，便交給櫃台別的店員，懷著忐忑但卻喜悅的心情離開書店。

相葉等到別的同事來接收銀才有時間去做輸入檔案的動作，順便問問同事手上有沒有要幫忙輸入的會員資料。從剛剛來支援的同事手上接過一張，說是剛剛在收銀檯旁填寫的客人給的，他一聽便知道是不久前聽自己滔滔不絕的客人。

「松本潤」，填單上的姓名欄上所寫的名字，正是他今天才在提及的名字。

如果只是名字相同的話，機率會是多小，而相同的名字還買了那本期刊的機率⋯越想越確信剛剛那位客人就是『松本潤』本人。雖然是在他不知道面前就是作者本人的狀況下推薦人書籍，但事後想想仍是覺得特別難為情⋯⋯同時也覺得十分可惜，如果知道他是本人的話會想多說些甚麼，但又不知道具體是該說些甚麼。相葉稀少的對自己笨嘴拙舌感到懊惱。

＿＿＿＿


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

松本的部門其實這陣子正好有個特別的行銷企劃案，而他在這時候特別排休一天，雖然排特休屬個人自由，但對同部門的同事來說也是蠻不好意思的，所以休假回來後馬上就繼續專注在工作上。由於在平日都把工作規劃的妥當，只休一天基本上進度不會落後太多，同事們也是沒多說些什麼。  
午休與同事在吸菸室喘口氣閒聊，隔壁部門有個跟他同期但年紀比他小的同事上前加入話題，他住在某一車站附近，也就是前一天松本一時興起而駐足的車站，說是下班回家前去了那附近的書店裡面看到有本新書作者名字跟他一模一樣。還提說那本書就被放在櫃檯旁邊的新書推薦架上，松本也不藏著掖著，就說那是自己興趣投稿出的書，引起身邊這兩位同事的驚呼。

「欸？怎麼都沒聽你說過啊？沒想到你還會寫書！」  
「平常也沒甚麼機會提到這些吧⋯」，松本低頭捋了捋前髮，被同事的反應逗得不好意思地笑了。  
談笑間松本想起那位店員，那個在他面前直白的說喜歡他的書的店員⋯⋯有機會向他說聲謝謝吧。松本暗自在心中下了個決定。

相葉盯著電腦，寫不出季度報告的內容，自己實在對業務相關的事情很不在行，怎麼還寫得出關於業績相關問題的報告呢⋯在收到升上副店長的通知時開心到不行，但後來得知要做這些工作時，就後悔的想跟店長推辭升職的事。  
但拿起書櫃上那本最初看的那期文學誌，想了想如果永遠駐足於原地的話，自己不就一直還是那個甚麼事都沒計畫的笨學生嗎⋯⋯換了個心態後，決定隔天把報告帶去請教另一位也是副店長的前輩。  
隔日前輩拿了些以前留下來的報告讓相葉參考，並讓他在店裡一邊繞繞一邊想著報告的內容。這讓他有種同感，也許那些書的作家在沒靈感的時候也會這麼做吧⋯⋯像個傻瓜一樣的對著店內的書架傻笑。

「那個⋯不好意思，請問是相葉さん嗎？」  
相葉聽見有人在身後出聲，意識到剛剛自己對著書架笑的蠢樣，尷尬的回頭，「是、是，我是相葉，需要甚麼幫忙嗎⋯⋯欸？是松本老師⋯？」  
「果然被你記住了，我也不是甚麼老師啦、抱歉上次沒能介紹自己⋯」  
「不、沒甚麼⋯倒是我不知道你是本人所以還那樣自顧自地說話⋯」，相葉盯著面前不似東亞人會有的濃顏，上一次並沒有這麼仔細的端詳。現在這樣一細看，有點意外那個一直都只從書上見到的『松本潤』，會是這樣的長相，像是時尚雜誌封面上會有的長相⋯⋯發現自己這樣盯著人看有點失禮，便趕緊移開視線。  
「沒關係，今天我是來向你道謝的。謝謝你為我的書留了最佳位置⋯」，松本頷首致謝。  
「不、不這真的沒甚麼，其實我們有時候都會起點私心，把喜歡的書放在特定位置上⋯啊，上次來不及把資料輸入進去，所以沒拿會員卡給您，我去櫃台拿一下。」⋯⋯為什麼說話要這麼緊張啊。相葉一邊在心裡吐槽自己一邊走進櫃檯翻找。

跟著相葉的到櫃檯前，看著他在櫃檯內忙上忙下，一會兒又有別的店員來問他事情，相葉投以抱歉的眼神過來，松本抬手表示不介意讓他先去忙。等幾分鐘後，相葉回到櫃台繼續找會員卡，從一疊卡片中抽出一張並核對了電腦上的資訊。  
「抱歉讓你久等了，這是會員卡。」，相葉遞上會員卡的同時，瞥見前天剛收到的一盒屬於自己的名片，便急忙地從盒內抽一張一併遞上，「⋯啊、讓我自我介紹一下，我是相葉雅紀，以後來我們店裡有甚麼需要儘管說沒關係。」  
「謝謝⋯原來你是副店長啊，抱歉一直把你當作一般店員⋯⋯」，松本接過名片端詳了一下，拿出外套內袋裡的隨身筆記本將名片夾進去，對於面前的青年是副店長的身分他是稍微有些驚訝。  
「沒關係，我也是這幾天才剛升任的⋯啊失陪了我接個電話⋯」，相葉接起櫃台內的電話，似乎是短時間內不會掛斷。松本覺得自己只是來跟人道個謝順便拿個會員卡而已，此日來這裡的目的差不多就達成了，與相葉對上眼後便用動作示意自己要離開了。  
相葉見狀馬上用另一隻手捂住話筒，「松本老師、辛苦你了特地跑這一趟⋯」

相葉那一聲老師讓周遭有一兩雙眼睛看了過來⋯實在很想糾正相葉不要再稱自己為老師，但看著相葉忙碌的背影，松本只能無奈尷尬地笑了笑邁開腳步離開書店。

松本才剛做完上一個專案，接著馬上要想新專案的文案，苦惱的皺著濃眉，一手撐著頭另一手在鍵盤上敲不出任何內容。那疊已經被他折騰到有點破爛的資料是新專案的業主送來的，他的工作就是負責替這些業主們做行銷專案，現在從最一開始的文案都卡關，實在是沒甚麼靈感。探頭看看一起負責同一案子的同事，他們似乎也是沒甚麼想法，辦公室就他們這區顯得死氣沉沉的。  
他自從把那本書完稿後，思緒一直無法從稿件內回歸，他知道自己很享受那段寫作的過程，雖然那時在公司的工作也是同時進行著，幾乎沒甚麼閒暇時間，但是他心裡是很充實的。交稿後，他身上有一部份像是隨著交出去的稿子從心底被抽離。對他而言，這些感觸說到底也只是留戀罷了。  
在辦公桌前，束手無策的盯著毫無進展的工作，牆上的日程表提醒他幾日後要面對的提案會議，到時候猴急生出來的東西絕對會被主管駁回。想到這些無力感便湧現出來，與前陣子剛得知出版消息的時候對比，現在就算是急著想寫些甚麼卻完全沒甚麼興致。

相葉在升職後第一次來總公司研修，之前只是去區域總店的課程，規模沒總公司來的盛大。許久沒像學生一樣坐在講台下聽講，這種感覺令他覺得很懷念，雖然以前在大學的課堂上經常神遊到天邊。研修會聽了很多他沒接觸過或是不太懂的東西，只能先筆記起來，回去好好研究一下。  
研修會結束後，被別家分店的前輩邀去晚餐聚會，勉強跟去被耗了好一段時間才能脫身。隔一天排了早班實在不想再被拉去第二攤，隨便找了理由後趕緊開溜。久沒當學生的感覺，讓相葉整天下來比平常上班還來的疲憊，累得坐在月台上的長椅一邊等車順便休息。

「嗯，我姑且是趕出東西來了，只是明天的會議能不能順利就不知道了⋯嗯，好，那就麻煩你了⋯」

身旁站著的男人說話的聲音甚是耳熟，相葉抬起頭來，便見到幾日前來店裡向自己道謝的松本。他今天西裝革履，肩上還背著筆電包，相葉覺得眼前的男人穿著西裝的模樣特別好看。而松本捏著自己的眉頭，一副睡眠不足的模樣，似乎沒察覺到相葉正在看他。

「松、松本老師⋯？」  
「嗯？啊、是相葉さん啊⋯抱歉，沒注意到你在旁邊。」  
「沒關係，看你剛剛在忙的樣子⋯原來你是搭這條線嗎？」  
「對，我公司在這附近。你住這附近？」  
「不是，我只是來研修而已。」  
「噢，這樣啊⋯」

相葉簡單說了為升職，所以來總公司研修的事，話題所指的總公司與松本就職的地方在同一車站附近。松本一臉疲態，對相葉的話題沒甚麼力氣去接的樣子，回答都是簡短的附和，腦裡盡是對於明天會議的焦慮。  
「那個，我到前幾天才把老師的書完全讀完⋯」  
「這樣啊⋯謝謝你。」  
「雖然和主線比較無關，但我想裡面的『隆浩』並沒有真的想忘記吧⋯」  
⋯⋯相葉所指的是他那本書中的一個配角，為了滿足家族的期待，將此生所喜愛的事物都獻出去，包含對那些事物的記憶，成為空洞而受支配的人物，最終得到悲劇的結果。松本有點意外相葉把這個戲分比重不大的人物記得這麼清楚，他在書內也只是簡單的幾筆帶過罷了。  
不論是相葉提及的角色，還是那本書，都讓現在的松本觸景傷情，自己的現狀何嘗不是如此⋯⋯明明很勞碌，卻讓他感到空虛乏力。這些麻煩的情緒與幾日的熬夜所帶來的倦意，混雜在一起，煩悶難受的不想說話。雖然松本知道自己這樣很失禮，但其實也沒怎麼聽進去相葉接著說的話。

「之前期刊上斷載了好幾個月，不禁有點擔心起來，但這次能看到單行本我很高興⋯我很期待老師之後的作品喔！」  
「⋯⋯你不用期待了，那本是我最後的作品，我不會再寫了。你也不要再稱甚麼老師了，聽了覺得刺耳，我不過就是隨處可見的上班族而已。」  
「不、我沒有那個意思⋯我、我很抱歉⋯」

相葉極力地想解釋，但電車終究是來了。松本只是沒再繼續說話的徑直向前走掠過他，上了電車。他楞在原地，連電車關門前震耳的鈴聲都無法讓他回過神來，錯過了這班電車。

＿＿＿＿


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

坐在車內望著車窗外的夜景呼嘯而過，相葉不知道該不該慶幸剛剛錯過的車不是最終班。方才與松本對話的記憶一直在腦中揮之不去，其實自己對於松本來說也就像窗外轉瞬即逝的街景一樣，接觸時僅佔用他生命中極少部分的時間，一個擦身而過的過客罷了。  
而自己只是從一開始看松本的初作到至今，就擅自的把松本當成與自己共同前進的同伴，任意將期待加諸於他的身上，松本對於素昧平生的陌生人這麼做肯定覺得莫名其妙吧⋯  
⋯⋯好丟臉啊，自己嘵嘵不停的壞習慣惹得人家不高興了，明明松本一副很疲累的樣子，剛剛應該安靜讓他好好休息的。

令人煎熬的會議終於結束，松本脫力的攤在辦公椅上。他主管對這個提案是略有微詞，但業主那方的人似乎很中意，總之結果不算好但也不算壞，其餘的部分還不太急，最緊繃的壓力暫時是緩下來了。  
同組的同事上前邀他一起去吃午飯，時間早已過了午休時間，由於早上的會議，現在離席去用餐是不會被多說甚麼的。  
一邊等待定食上桌，和同事閒聊了關於今天工作的後續，有時談話間就會突然繃出甚麼靈感來，松本都會拿出西裝外套內的隨身筆記本記下。翻開筆記本快速寫好幾樣關鍵字，闔上時瞥見那張來自相葉的名片，關於昨晚在車站偶遇的記憶便很快地浮現在腦海中。

松本還記得，從車門內看著愣在原地不動的相葉，到車門關上後都不見他動作，表情應該是⋯⋯錯愕之餘還覺得受傷吧⋯如果是自己被這麼對待，應該也會有差不多的反應。對於相葉這個人第一印象就是個開朗的Beta，在昨天分別之前，相葉對他一直都是禮貌性莞爾而笑的模樣，而說到書籍的時候卻能感受到他發自內心的喜悅。  
這張從相葉手上遞來的名片，從拿到的那天就一直被夾在他的隨身筆記本內。其實松本也不懂自己為什麼會把它特別夾在這，一般來說收到不太重要的交際名片時，他幾乎都是隨手放在抽屜的收納盒內，很少這樣好像很珍惜一樣的帶在身上。

我真是差勁⋯⋯在心中自我嘲諷，松本一面又安慰自己大概也不會再碰到面，別一直往心裡去。  
但越是這樣想，會越是無法不去在意。原本想揉掉名片當作沒發生過任何事，最後還是軟下心態又重新夾回手冊裡。

只要過了一些特別忙的時期，其餘時期的工作量他都能在正常的工作時間內完成，加上松本待的也不是加班風氣很高漲的部門，有些時候下了班還有餘韻可以有自己的休閒時間。自從這份工作開始後的幾個月，松本就搬到可以讓他通勤時間減少許多的地點。但鮮少在離住處最近的車站附近閒晃，連附近的公園都沒進去過。  
大概是想散心，或是想做點平常沒做過的事來轉移心裡沒來由的焦慮，心血來潮逛到附近的森林公園。吐槽著自己在這種晚上的時間晃過來這裏真像個可疑人士，一邊打量著此地是不錯的慢跑地點。

倏然瞥見一旁樹林間有黑影在騷動，這一瞬讓松本嚇的心跳加速，也不知道哪來的勇氣，腳步不由自主的靠近去端倪情況。  
接近後便聽見動物細碎的鳴叫聲，接著一道耳熟的聲音竄入耳膜，「抱歉啊，前陣子忙的沒辦法來看你⋯」

望著蹲在地上的相葉以及正在進食的野貓，松本不懂自己在心虛什麼，不敢發出聲音，原本想默默後退離開的，卻踩到樹根差點跌倒，而聽見聲響的相葉馬上往他的方向看。  
面臨尷尬的場面，現在總不能轉身馬上跑掉，會嚇到對方的，松本想了想認命的開口打招呼，「相葉さん⋯晚上好。」

「欸？松、松本さん？你怎麼會在這？」，黑暗中只看得見輪廓但看不清是什麼人，聽到說話的聲音才放下警惕的相葉鬆了口氣。  
「我住在北面，很少來南面這一區⋯今天偶然來這裡看看的，相信我、真的是偶然！」

慌張解釋的模樣讓相葉莞爾而笑，「嗯，沒事，我相信你⋯只是沒想到你會來這裡。」，松本微微斂眉望著他，被盯著看的相葉馬上轉了個話題，想讓場面不要太過尷尬，「松本さん會怕貓嗎？要靠近點看看他嗎？」

原本還在思索怎麼開口說起那天在月台的事，被這麼一問馬上把松本的思緒拉回來，「欸、啊不了⋯不知道為什麼動物都不太喜歡我⋯」  
「他很親人的，你試試看嘛？」  
敵不過心底的確很想一試跟動物親近的渴望，松本還是上前靠近，和相葉同蹲下與面前吃飽喝足的野貓對視，「他沒跑掉耶⋯」  
相葉笑著說我說的沒錯吧，便很自然的摸了摸貓。松本正想照著相葉的動作有樣學樣，但只是將手靠近，野貓則馬上豎起身上的毛一邊將身體向後退，一副很警惕的模樣。

他嚇得把手縮回去，眉宇之間有點無奈又失落望著跑掉的野貓，一旁的相葉卻被這樣的松本給逗笑了，「抱歉這樣笑你，也許跟他混熟一點就可以摸到了。」  
「⋯⋯算了吧，我習慣了。」

兩人陷入一陣短暫的沈默，松本先開了口，「那天在月台⋯我很抱歉。我不是有意要這麼失禮的⋯」  
「不、是我打擾松本さん的，我才是該道歉的那一方！對不起！」  
相互道了歉的兩人一抬頭彼此的眼神對上，馬上不好意思的低下頭。「那個⋯⋯相葉さん、可以跟我交換個聯絡方式嗎？」  
話剛落下相葉就一副愣住的模樣，令松本意識到自己話題開的過於唐突，正想隨便亂扯別的東西時，相葉卻開口答應。

發覺到了差不多該回家的時間，兩人決定分了別。邊走邊看著手機新增的聯絡人，一路上相葉都感覺得到，踏在回家路途的腳步越來越輕、特別的不踏實，發生的一切都好不真實。  
他沒有生氣真是太好了⋯⋯  
方才被松本問到聯絡方式的時候，一時沒反應過來的相葉，是因為自己從沒想過會有一天跟只有從書籍才能接觸的作者交換聯絡方式。  
而自己回過神後，不疑有他的將私人用的聯絡方式給了對方。一般來說很少和只見過一兩次的陌生人交換號碼，大概是私心的關係，認為就算給了松本潤也沒有關係。

向著另一面回去的松本，也和相葉做著同樣的動作，有種莫名的溫度在心口的位置上攀升，不知是因為將手機收進外套內袋緊貼著胸膛，抑或是終於把幾日的心結解開的關係。  
當行走到車站附近的街道時，透過店舖的櫥窗倒影，松本才知道自己現下的表情特別微妙⋯⋯一副像是好不容易搭訕到心儀對象的男高中生。

⋯⋯心儀對象？  
他知道自己有個下意識在內心吐槽自己的習慣，有時候吐槽的內容都是很直覺而不受控制⋯⋯心儀對象是什麼意思，明明應該說是交到會欣賞他的作品的朋友而已。

喜歡什麼的⋯⋯也太不適合只見過一兩次的他們，擅自對相葉那樣想未免也太過意圖不軌了，所以應該說是有新知心的感覺。

不知道是在解釋給誰聽的松本用力拍了拍自己的雙頰，像是試圖用手把自己面部表情調整過來，喃喃自語說『對沒錯，應該那麼說才對』。  
突如其來的大動作則引來幾個路人的側目，而松本絲毫不在意的，或是說壓根就沒注意到，深呼吸幾回便大步向住處前進。

＿＿＿＿


End file.
